Noches Pervert
by Nyax3
Summary: Mis amigos y yo hemos hecho algunos One Shots, ¿te interesan leerlos? Contenido: Yaoi, yuri y hentai. Personajes: "Pinkamena"/"Jane the killer", "Slenderman"/"Jeff the killer", "Hoodie"/"Masky" y "Jane the killer"/"Jeff the killer". Si tu quieres tambien hacer tu One shot con creepypastas, dejanos reviews. Y...la verdad es que no se que poner en este Summary.
1. El encuentro

** A: CONTENIDO YAOI (JEFF Y SLENDERMAN)**

**Jeff Pov~ **

Caminaba sin rumbo, aburrido habia acabdo de matar a mi victima no tenia a donde ir o que hacer asi que decidi ir a caminar al bosque cada vez me iba adentrando al centro del bosque. Cuando derrepente veo una sombra alta como si fuera un arbol, su traje hacia que tu vista se fijara en sus partes más buenas de su cuerpo, volte a ver sus pompas o por dios como quize apretarlas. JEFF en que piensas mientras mas me fui acercando pise una rama cosa que hizo que el volteara, me fije en su cara... NO TENIA! pero aun no dejaba de ser tan irresistble.

Xxxx: Hola ¿Que haces bajando por aqui?

Jeff: Nada, estaba un poco aburrido asi que decidi venir al bosque. O por cierto soy Jeff. Tu eres?

Xxxx: Oh perdon soy Slenderman

Jeff: Mucho gusto Slenderman -Le di mi mano y la acepto-

Slenderman: Mucho gusto Jeff, ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

Jeff: etto... no -Agacho la cabeza-

Slenderman: Pues ¿Te parece quedarte conmigo? -Pensamiento de slender: Por que tengo la necesidad de que este conmigo-

Jeff: No habra problema?

Slenderman: No no te preocupes -Me sonrio-

Jeff: Que bonita sonrisa -me sonrojo- Lo dije en voz alta?

Slenderman: S..Sii -Se sonroja-

Jeff: etto... lo siento -Se rasca la nuca-

Slenderman: No te preocupes, ven -Me ofrecio la mano y la tome-

Al momento de tomarla me recorrio un escalofrio my agradable. Al llegar a su casa se empezaron a escuchar gemidos?

Jeff: Que es eso?

Slenderman: Son Hoodie y Masky son pareja.

Jeff...

-Hecho por Astrid

Disfruten-

**Nyax3: ¡Hola~ sigo viva! :'D *Le pegan por no aparecer(?* Ay :'c Lo se y lo siento. 3 P-pero no se como seguir con "Blood in the school" Es muy dificil para mi ;n; Pero les aseguro que estoy tratando de darme ideas. QwQ **

**Y bueno, respecto a esto: Son como... "One shots" que estoy haciendo con unos amigos. **

**A Astrid (la que hizo esta parte) le toco: Yaoi ( Jeff/Slender y Hoodie/Masky ) **

**A Nyax3 (osea yo xDDD), me ha tocado: ¡Y U R I! *oo* ( Pinkie Pie/Jane the killer ) Que por cierto ya tengo la primera parte, sin embargo, tengo que esperar que Astrid haga la de Hoodie y Masky. :33 aksjaks como me gustaria ponerles ya mi parte ;v; **

**A Cano le toco: Hentai ( Jane/Jeff ) **

**¡Y ya~! **

**OYE, ESPERA, LEE ESTO PRIMERO ANTES DE QUE TE VAYAS: **

**Si quieres hacer un One shot junto con nosotros, dilo en los reviews. Sin embargo, tienes que elegir otros creepys. ¿Vale? Bueno, es todo, supongo. **

**Saben que me encantan sus reviews. 3 Asi que dejenme algunos. ;o; 3 **

**¡Sayonara, Nyax3 fuera!~ **


	2. Un despertar no muy solitario

**A: CONTENIDO YAOI ( HOODIE Y MASKY ) **

**Hoodie y Masky**

_"Un despertar no muy solitario"_

"Pov Hoodie"

Desperté solo como de costumbre, me levante y fui al baño una vez ahí lave mi cara agarre unos pantalones ya que había dormido solo con bóxers. Baje a la cocina a preparar unos waffles para Masky y para mi, cuando estaba apuntó de terminar cuando siento los brazos de Masky rodearme cuando siento sus labios sobre mi hombro desnudo un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo pero fue muy agradable.

Masky: mmm… Que rico huele –dijo dando otro beso en mi cuerpo-

Hoodie: Ve a sentarte en un minuto te lo llevare –Dije agarrando un vaso-

Masky: No quiero –Se aferro más a mi espalda-

Hoodie: Anda ve –Le sonreí-

Masky: Esta bien –Me soltó a regañadientes-

Cuando lleve el desayuno hacia la mesa lo veía ansioso.

Hoodie: Toma tu desayuno –Se lo entregue-

Masky: Gracias –Lo tomo-

Acababa de sentarme cuando de repente Masky se me lanza encima

Masky: Lo siento no puedo resistir más –Empezó a besarme lentamente sus labios eran sumamente adictos para mí-

El beso empezó a subir de intensidad se empezó a quitar su camisa quedando así ambos por igual, sus besos viajaron hasta mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojas que se notarían al día siguiente, empezó a lamer uno de mis pezones, no puede evitar soltar un pequeño gemido

Masky: Adoro tus ruidos sexuales –Me dijo agitado-

Hoodie: Yo los detesto –Dije lamiendo y dejando un chupete en su cuello para que todos supieran que solo era mío- Masky subamos a la habitación

Masky: Te espero allá –Dijo sonriendo-

Recogí su camisa y subí rápidamente hacia la habitación cuando llegue ciento un aventón que me dejo en la cama.

Masky: Sabes eres una adicción para mí –Dijo lamiendo de nuevo mis pezones-

Hoodie: Sigue haciendo eso –Di un suspiro de placer-

Me miro pícaramente y me beso agresivamente y empezamos hacer una guerra con nuestras lenguas, se separo de mi bruscamente nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas lo único que nos conectaba en ese momento era un lazo de saliva.

Masky: Eres una maldita adicción –Empezó a besar y morder mi cuello-

Hoodie: Masky… Mi turno –Lo volteé haciéndolo quedar debajo de mí-

Empeze a besar y chupar uno de sus pezones, me siento encima de su amiguito y siento su erección atreves de la ropa, sonrió inconscientemente al saber que yo lo pongo así. Una vez que deje su pezón duro me fui por el otro

Masky: Si… No…Pares –Dio un suspiro de satisfacción-

Baje los besos por todo su abdomen dejando pequeños puntos rojos en este, me detuve por un segundo y admire todo el cuerpo de Masky el al notarlo se sonrojo bastante.

Hoodie: Adoro cuando te sonrojas –Le susurre en su oído-

Fui quitándole su pantalón lentamente y castigándolo con pequeñas carias en sus piernas.

Masky: QUITAMELO DE UNA VEZ

Hoodie: Esta bien –Le quite el pantalón y los bóxers de un solo jalón dejando ver a su hermoso amigo todo excitado-

Empeze a lamer y chupar su pene como si fuera un helado el solo gemía era música para mis oídos seguía haciéndolo por mucho tiempo subí hasta sus labios y los bese como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo hasta encontrarse con el botón de mi pantalón y de un solo jalón me quito el pantalón y los bóxers

Masky: Ahora estamos igual –Me beso-

Hoodie: Pero yo tengo el mando –Baje de nuevo hasta su amigo y volví a gozar de su sabor en mi boca-

Masky: Yo… Ya…. Disfrute… Tu turno –Me volteó- Ahora es tu turno de disfrutar

Empezó a lamer mi pene, era tan maravilloso pero algo nos interrumpió eres ¿Slender? Masky se puso detrás de mí y yo agarre la sabana

Slender: Sus gemidos se oyen hasta abajo, bajen tenemos visitas -Salió del cuarto-

Hoodie: Sera mejor bajar –Dije poniéndome los bóxers y el pantalón-

Masky: Esto no ha terminado

Hoodie: Claro que no…

-Hecho por Astrid

Disfruten-

**Nyax3: Pues aqui el nuevo capitulo, hecho por mi amiga Astrid. e3e A mi me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes tambien. ^^ Nosotras sentimos un hormigueo cuando la leimos para ver si estaba bien. x/DDD **

**Bueh... Es todo, si puedo en unos minutos subire la mia. :33 ¡YURI! 3 **

**¡Sayonara!~ **


	3. Comienza el juego

† Comienza el juego †

✖ Pinkie Pie y Jane the killer ✖

Un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio del hasta hace poco, tranquilo bosque.

-¿Uh?

Ella, la asesina de la ciudad más conocida como "Jane the killer", se giró al escuchar una risa maniática.

Al principio no le hizo caso al grito, creyó que su amigo Slender estaría por ahí, haciéndole la noche imposible a algún pobre idiota. Pero, por lo que sabía, el cara blanca no reía. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que sonreía o tenia labios…

Zarandeo su cabeza hacia los lados para quitarse esas imágenes de su cabeza y ponerle más atención a esa risa que resonaba por el bosque.

Corrió, pero no hacia atrás como un ser humano normal lo haría, sino que lo hizo hacia enfrente, siguiendo el sonido. Los árboles que se cruzaban en su camino los esquivaba con facilidad, sus ojos buscaban cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Hasta que la encontró…

Se detuvo y miro ese cuerpo que le daba la espalda, se movía de un lado a otro, agarrando "instrumentos de asesinato" y usándolos en su víctima. Esta se encontraba atada en un árbol, su ropa estaba completamente rasgada, al igual que su cuerpo. Sus órganos estaban a la vista, unos que otros estaban regados en el suelo y de su boca salía una cascada de sangre. Sus ojos miraban a la nada, ya no tenían emoción alguna, bueno...ya no importa, es su problema.

Jane se escondió entre algunos arbustos y aprecio con más detalle su cuerpo, pero no pudo terminar ya que la rosadita comenzó a hablar:

-¿Sabes? ~ Es de mala educación vigilar a alguien. Por lo menos saluda –Dijo la peli rosa.

Jane sabía que se refería a ella, salió de su escondite y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento, no fue…mi intención - ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Desde cuándo Jane the killer se disculpa? – Yo solo…perdón, pero, ¿quién eres?

**~ JANE POV ~ **

La peli rosa se giró mostrando una sonrisa en su bello rostro, sus ojos azul claro brillaban de felicidad. Su sonrisa no era…maniática, loca o como lo sería de una asesina, esta era tierna y dulce. Su pelo esponjoso le caía por la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura y uno que otro rizo se colaba en su cara. Su piel era rosa claro, pero su pelo era un rosa más oscuro.

Vestía una blusa blanca, esta era fajada por una falda rosa con un estampado de globos y un pequeño chaleco azul. Sus botas eran de un color azul y tenía en sus muñecas pulseras, una de diferente color. Claro que todas estas cosas, estaban llenas de sangre.

-Hola –Su sonrisa se extendió más- ¡Oh, me encanta tu mascara! –Dio pequeños saltitos y de repente paro- Lo siento, no me he presentado… -Soltó una pequeña risita- Soy Pinkie, Pinkie Pie, ¿y tu eres?.

-No te preocupes –Respondí con una sonrisa- Soy Jane, Jane the killer.

-¡Qué lindo nombre! –Sacudió sus manos llenas de sangre y se acercó a mí, aun manteniendo su sonrisa- Oww~ -Chillo- ¡Tengo una maravilooosa idea!~ Seamos amigas, me agradas, ¿yo te agrado?. ¡Seguro que sí y por eso seremos las mejores amigas! –Aplaudió con entusiasmo- Nos divertiremos mucho juntas, ¡será muy divertido!~ –Saltaba alrededor de mi mientras hablaba.

-Yo, eh…claro, está bien, creo.

-Solo… -Se detuvo atrás de mí y susurro en mi oído- espero.. –su voz se hizo un poco ronca- que no me falles, como las demás o como el… -apunto al hombre atado- ¿de acuerdo?

Me mantuve quieta y tensa en mi lugar. ¿Tenía miedo? ¡No, no tenía miedo! ¡Yo, Jane the killer, no tengo miedo! "A no seeeer…" ¡Que no!

Sonreí. No iba a dejar que una niña con colores chillones tratara de asustarme.

Me gire sobre mis talones para mirarla y dije: - ¿Y que si lo hago? - ¡Se fría con ella Jane!, me decía mi consiente.

-Entonces…vamos a jugar o tal vez podemos…hacer pastelitos. –Su sonrisa se extendió- Sera muy divertido.

**~ PINKIE PIE POV ~ **

He de decir que Jane es muy linda, me encantaría sacarle esa mascara para poder ver su rostro, seguro que es bello. Me encantaría ver su cuerpo, lastimosamente tiene esa estúpida ropa puesta.

Bueno, lo que sea, me alegro de que seamos amigas, aunque… ¿Qué pasa si es como mis otras amigas? Que se olvidan de mí, que se alejan y se esconden de mi…

No podía arriesgarme…

Mire a Jane fijamente mientras sonreía y pronunciaba lo siguiente: - Sera muy divertido.

Moví mi mano hacia mis botas azules (o por lo menos lo era, ahora eran rojas gracias a la sangre. Aunque no era lo único lleno de ese líquido rojo.), y saque de ellas un cuchillo de cocina.

Jane, al momento en que vio este, dio un paso hacia atrás y se puso en guardia (modo de defensa). Hasta ahora me había dado cuenta de que ella tenía el mismo…"aparato" que yo. Vi como sujeto el mango del cuchillo y escuche como soltaba una risa.

-Vamos a jugar.

-Bien, tu decides. ¿Pero estas segura?

-Por supuesto –Respondió bufando, después para sorpresa mía su voz se hizo más dulce y ¿coqueta?- _…"Preciosa"._

**_¡S E X O! _**

**_Ahora que tengo tu atención, lee lo siguiente: _**

**_N/A: ¡Hola~! Soy "Nyax3 o Nya Yax, o Haro" xD y soy la creadora de esta primera parte de mi One shot yuri. x3 Espero que les haya gustado y espero pronto hacer la segunda parte. ;u; Pues nada… Se que a muchos no les gusta Jane, pero vamos, ¿ella que les ha hecho? :c Y tal vez digan: "WTF? Pinkie Pie? ¡Es un pony!" O no se, algo parecido. xDDD _**

**_Pues aclaro dudas: _**

**_Pinkie Pie en este pequeño fic es humana, le quería poner cola pero no. Creo que está bien así. QuQ Y "Pinkamena" o como quieran decirle, es y actúa como yo quiera que lo haga. :c Al igual que Jane. ^^ Eh…y como no sé que más decir, pues pues pues…TETAS _******

**Y sin nada más que decir…¡Seguidme en…pues...mis redes sociales que hay en mi informacion! x eso. .3. **

**¡Oh y deja tus reviews, me encantan los reviews! ;w; **

**¡Sayonara!~ **


	4. Una locura

**A: YAOI - Jeff/Slenderman**

~Una locura~

-POV JEFF-

Slenderman: Ahora vuelvo –Subió rápidamente escaleras arriba-

No pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando se escucho que gritaron su nombre, yo me reí por lo bajo, los había agarrado a mitad de algo muy interesante, me imagine a Slenderman y a mi haciendo eso y me sonroje

Slenderman: ¿Estás bien? –Toco mi frente-

Jeff: ¿Qué? A si jejeje no es nada –Le sonreí-

Slenderman: Esta bien –Me regreso la sonrisa- No tardan en bajar Hoodie y Masky.

Después de que el bajara a los segundos bajaron dos chicos muy apuestos pero me llamo la atención el chico que había bajado sin camiseta, su torso estaba bien marcado, el chico que venía a lado de Él lo abrazo ya que se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando…

Slenderman: Les presento a Jeff –Me señalo-

Xxx: Hola yo soy Hoodie –Hablo el que venía sin camisa- Y el es Masky, un placer conocerte Jeff

Jeff: El placer es mío –Le sonreí-

Masky: Hola –Hizo una mueca-

Slenderman: Espero que se lleven bien, Yo ire a enseñarle la habitación a Jeff

Jeff: Hasta luego chicos

Ambos: Adios –Salieron de la casa-

Hoodie: Llegamos a las 10 de la noche –Sonrió- USEN CONDON!

Slenderman: CALLATE! –Se sonrojo-

Jeff: Jejejeje –Me sonroje-

Slenderman: ¿T-Te quedaría en mi cuarto? –Me abrazo de repente-

Jeff: ¿Por hoy o definitivamente?-Me puse nervioso-

Slenderman: Definitivamente –Dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello-

Jeff: Esta bien me quedare contigo –Sonreí-

Slenderman: Ven es por aquí –Me cargo como un bebe y me llevo hasta su cuarto- Bueno aquí es

Jeff: ¿Podrías bajarme? –Estaba rojo como un tomate ¿Pero que me pasaba? Jamás me había sonrojado con nadie-

Slenderman: No –Me puso sobre la cama y se puso encima de mí- Te haré mío

Jeff: Aho-ahora?

Slenderman: Ahora –Empezó a besar mi cuello lentamente-

Jeff: Espera…

Slenderman: ¿Qué pasa?

Jeff:…..

-Hecho por Astrid

Disfruten.

**Hey, hey:3 ¿Como están? Yo hace unas semanas estaba MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY MAL, pero ya estoy mejor, he arreglado mis cosas y...bueh, me siento muy bien. uvu Okok, hablemos de la contaminación... Mentira xD **

**Ya, ya. Al parecer As y yo nos hemos despertado con ganas de escribir, y nos dijimos, ¿porque no seguir la historia?. Y bueno, ella escribió este y yo estoy siguiendo con Jane y Pinkie, que no es seguro pero tal vez en un rato suba ese capitulo, pero si lo subo hoy se quedaran sin ver lemon e-e **

**Y no se... Bueno, como saben; Si ustedes estan interesados en querer unirse a Noches Pervert, solo deben mandarme un review y ahi les explicare como va la cosa. Recuerden que en sus historias deben de haber personajes de creepypastas -no de otras cosas-. **

**Y nada que deberian de pegarme por no haber seguido "Blood in the school" (Soy mala, lo se), pero es que de verdad no se me ocurre nada xDD Dios...es muy dificil, jamas me habia pasado esto. Pero lo seguire, tengo que seguila, si o si. :c Y ya, si, creo que ya. **

**Os quiero. ¡Sayonara~! **


	5. Otra forma de divertirnos

† Otra forma de divertirnos †

✖ Pinkie Pie y Jane the killer ✖

**~ JANE POV**

¿Pero qué…?

Pinkie había bajado la cabeza, note como su pelo se hacía lacio. De verdad, todo ese pelo chino, ahora era lacio. ¿Cómo era posible eso? Cuando alzo su rostro sentí miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no me moví de mi lugar.

Esa dulce sonrisa había desaparecido, seguía siendo dulce… No, bueno… Es difícil de explicar. Es como si fuera dulce pero a la vez fuera una sonrisa de una loca, maniática…digna de una asesina.

Pero también era triste, al igual que sus ojos; estaban tristes, pero mostraban locura y muchas ganas de matar a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Ladeo su cabeza y aun mirándome, ensancho su sonrisa- A mí me encantan los juegos, ¿y a ti, Jane?

Sentí como mi piel se hacía de gallina, di un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Jane…?

Otro paso.

-Jane…contéstame. No me gusta que la gente me ignore cuando hablo.

Otro más.

-Está bien, jugaremos después. Pero hagamos pastelitos, ¿sí? –Me tendió la mano.

…

Me eche a correr, si como cualquier humano haría. Yo jamás habría imaginado que Pinkie era así… Yo nunca…

-¡Janeeeeee! –Escuche como corría detrás de mí- Eres una mentirosa. ¡Como todos los demás!

_Tú sigue corriendo, Jane. No te detengas. _Me decía mentalmente.

-¡Te alejas y tratas de esconderte de mí! ¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo mal?

…

Era eso… Ella es así, porque tiene miedo. Miedo a que se alejen, a que la olviden… A ser abandona y ser "nadie".

Deje de correr y me voltee para enfrentarla, pero no estaba. Ya no había nadie siguiéndome. ¿Cuándo se había ido?

-¡Pinkie!

No quiero que se vaya…

Que me deje…

-¡Pinkie!

Yo quiero…

"Un nuevo asesino ha estado rondando por las ciudades, se han encontrado por lo menos ya 10 cuerpos esta semana. 5 de estos han sido disecados y se han encontrado frases, como: _Ellas dijeron que jamás me dejarían sola. Que esta magia que teníamos como amistad, jamás acabaría. –Pinkamena. _  
Y si, como ven, nuestra nueva asesina se llama Pinkamena. Les sugerimos que tengan cuidado."

-Esa noticia… ¿Pinkamena…?

-¿Me llamabas?

Me gire asustada hacia el cuerpo rosa- ¿T-tú eres Pinkamena? –Pregunte.

-Así es, Jane –Asintió sin quitar esa horrible sonrisa de encima- Y bien…¿ya no huiras?

Negué rápidamente.

-No… En realidad yo…

…

La máscara cayó al suelo partida en dos. Abrí mis ojos como platos. No… Mi mascara no… Eso ocultaba mi horrible cara, no… Caí al suelo de rodillas, solté mi cuchillo y quede mirando mí, ahora rota, mascara.

-No…

Sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas hasta caer a tierra. Escuche como alguien se acercaba, dos botas azules pararon frente a mí.

-Esto era lo única que ocultaba mi fea cara…

Pinkie me tomo del mentón e hizo que alzara la cara. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa que tanto odiaba y temía, simplemente se mantenía serena, sin ninguna emoción.

-No me mires, soy fea… -Le dije, pero ella solo me miraba, examinándome.

-Desnúdate.

…

-¿Qué…?

-Hazlo.

-Pero…

-¡Maldita sea, hazlo!

No me moví. Las lágrimas dejaban de caer, solo me mantenía viéndola, como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo… _Y lo era._

Gruño- Acompáñame.

* * *

Me acerque al cuerpo atado al árbol que hace una hora había sido torturado por la rosadita. Lucia realmente mal y…apestaba.

Hice una mueca y me aleje de él, mire a Pinkie Pie que buscaba quien sabe que cosa en una mochila.

-…¡Aquí esta!

Saco de esta un espejo, se acercó y lo puso delante de mí.

…

-¿Lo ves? –Acaricio mi mejilla- No eres fea, para nada.

-Y-yo…antes yo…

Unos labios me callaron, se movían con lentitud y ternura, en realidad… No se cómo describir el beso, pero… Me gustaba. Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar.

-Pinkie…

La nombrada metió su lengua en mi boca y así estuvimos las dos, jugando con nuestras lenguas, era excitante… Desgraciadamente tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Eh… Pinkie yo…

-Ven –Tomo mi mano y nos acercamos a la mesa donde se encontraba todos sus instrumentos de asesinato (?), gruño por segunda vez y tiro todo al suelo. Se volteo hacia mí, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en la orilla de la mesa- Jane… -Me beso- Te deseo…

Me sorprendí hacia aquella "declaración", pero asentí y respondí- Soy tuya, Pinkie… -Ella sonrió, pero esta vez fue una sonrisa dulce y tranquila, no como la primera ni segunda.

Me estremecí cuando sentí "una cosa" tocando mi entrepierna.

-¿Q-que..? Ah~… Pinkie…

-Es mi cola, tranquila. Tu solo disfruta… -Susurro en mi oído, bajo hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

-¿U-una cola…?

-Shh~ Después te lo explicare.

-A-ah…

**~ PINKIE PIE POV ~**

En menos de 5 minutos ya nos encontrábamos las dos sin ropa. Espero que cuando termine esto no olvide las bragas o cualquier otra cosa, que es seguro que el famoso "Slenderman" me mate.

Jane tenía un hermoso cuerpo, tan hermoso como su rostro. No estaba muy desarrollada, no es la típica chica que ya tiene pechos grandes, simplemente… está bien, es hermosa, me encanta así.

Y la quiero solo para mí.

Con mi cola acariciaba sus muslos mientras yo me entretenía lamiendo sus pezones y apretándolos con mis manos. Me encantaban sus gemidos, me encantaba ella.

-P-pinkie…ah…

-¿Mmm~?

-¿P-puedo tocarte…?

Solté una risita- Claro que puedes, linda. También soy tuya.

Sus manos se dirigieron a mis pechos, los acaricio y apretó suavemente. Yo sonreí antes su tímido tacto. Deje que siguiera con lo suyo, para yo bajar una de mis manos hacia su entrepierna. Lo acaricie y cuando note que estaba muy mojada, metí un dedo en ella. Sentí como se tensaba debajo de mí.

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunte preocupada.

Asintió- Si… S-sigue…

Comencé a mover mi dedo. Cuando vi que ya se estaba acostumbrada a tenerme adentro, metí otro dedo. Ella pego un grito.

-¿T-te estoy haciendo daño?... –No respondió- J-jane…

-…No te preocupes, p-puedes seguir…ah…

Y así lo hice, moví mis dedos y ella poco a poco movía su cintura. Sus gemidos aumentaban y sus manos ahora se movían con total libertad por mi cuerpo, sin miedo, tocaban todo mi cuerpo. Gemi cuando sentí dos de sus dedos adentro de mi intimidad y así, las dos nos dábamos placer mutuamente.

Besaba su cuello y lo mordía para callar mis jadeos. Ella gemía y gemía, dios…esto si que podría considerarse mi música preferida.

-¡Ahh~!... Ahí….si, ahh… -Movió mas rápido las caderas- Pinkie… pinkie yo….mmm…

Se corrió.

Y yo lo hice después de ella.

-T-te quiero Jane… -Dije al momento en que la abrazaba y trataba de regular mi respiración.

-…Y yo a ti.

Me acomode en su hombro- No te separes de mi… No te alejes… Por favor –Pedi.

-Tranquila –Acaricio mi cabello- No lo hare…

Sonreí.

-Hey, esto es… ¿son orejas? –Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir su tacto en ellas.

-Uh…si, vienen junto con la cola –Respondí apartándome.

-Y…¿Por qué aparecen?

-Yo…umh, en realidad no lo sé. Pero normalmente… -Me acerque a su rostro y la bese- aparecen cuando algo realmente me gusta…

¡Oww~! ¡Se ha sonrojado! ¡¿Dónde está la cámara?! ¡LA CAMARA, LA CAMARA!

-B-bueno, yo…uh…uh…¿p-podrías pasarme m-mi ropa?

-Nope.

-¿Eh, y porque no?

-Porque me gusta verte desnuda y…

-¿Y-y qué?

-…Me excita –Dije con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí me da asco…¿a ti no, Hoodie?

…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!

**¡S E X O!**

**Ja :'3 Siempre caen en la misma -u- ¿Como estan lindas personitas? 3 Diganme, ¿les ha gustado mi capitulo? **

**JanexPinkie segunda parte ouo y todavia falta la tercera y creo que habra cuarta x3 **

**Bueno, como saben el de Jane y Pinkie YO las estoy haciendo, y mi amiga As el de Jeff y Slender / Masky y Hoodie. Cano ya no va a hacer el de Jane y Jeff, pero nosotras si lo haremos. **

**Saben que si ustedes estan interesados en hacer una historia como las nuestras, dejen reviews y les explicare como va la cosa. :33 **

**Como ya no se que decir, pues me despido. Espero que dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y gracias por leer. **

**¡Sayonara~! **


End file.
